Pet Sematary Two
| running time = 100 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $8,000,000 IMDB; Pet Sematary Two (1992); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $17,092,453 Box Office Mojo; Pet Sematary Two | preceded by = Pet Sematary | followed by = }} Pet Sematary Two, also referred to as Pet Sematary II, is an American feature film of the supernatural horror genre. It is a sequel to the 1989 movie Pet Sematary, which was based on the best-selling novel of the same name by author Stephen King. The sequel introduces a brand new cast of characters, but maintains many of the same plot devices from the first film. Pet Sematary Two was directed by Mary Lambert with a script written by Richard Outten. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on August 28th, 1992. The film stars Terminator child actor Edward Furlong as the young protagonist Jeff Matthews with future ER star and former "nerd" Anthony Edwards as his father Chase Matthews. Everybody's favorite lunatic, Clancy Brown, takes on the part of the film's symbol of authority and all-around a-hole, Gus Gilbert. Plus it has zombie dogs. Who doesn't like zombie dogs? Cast Notes & Trivia * Pet Sematary Two is copyright 1992 MCMXCII by Paramount Pictures Corporation. * Taglines for this film include, "Raise some Hell" and "Back by popular demand", the second of which is a pun referring to the nature of bringing the dead back to life. * Production on Pet Sematary Two began on January 13th, 1992. Principal filming concluded on March 5th, 1992. * The movie was filmed in parts of Coweta County, Peachtree City and Senoia, Georgia. Senoia is also were the Greene farm from season two of The Walking Dead was filmed. * At its widest release, Pet Sematary Two was shown in 1,852 movie theaters. Domestic summary; Pet Sematary II; Box Office Mojo * Pet Sematary Two was released to DVD in Region 1 format by Warner Bros. Home Video on September 25th, 2001. Amazon.com; Pet Sematary II; Region 1 DVD. * Pet Sematary Two has a 26% (rotten) Tomato Meter rating on the film aggregate review site Rotten Tomatoes. * This is Mary Lambert's second horror film as a director. She also directed the first Pet Sematary in 1989. She will go on to direct Urban Legends: Bloody Mary '' in 2005 and ''Mega Python vs. Gatoroid in 2011. * This is Richard Outten's third film work as a screenwriter and his first, and to date, only in the horror genre. He also wrote the screenplays for Lionheart in 1987 and Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland in 1989. * Producer Ralph S. Singleton is best known as a producer and a production manager on the TV series Cagney & Lacey. He was also an associate producer on the first Pet Sematary. His other horror works include Graveyard Shift and Trailer Park of Terror. * This is Mark Governor's tenth film work as a composer. It is his third film in the horror genre. * This is actor Edward Furlong's first work in the horror genre. He is best known for his portrayal of 10-year-old John Connor in the 1992 sci-fi/action film Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Furlong will go on to appear in such films as Brainscan in 1994, The Crow: Wicked Prayer in 2005 and the remake of Night of the Demons in 2009. * This film was released in the same month as Demonic Toys. Recommendations External Links * * Pet Sematary Two at Wikipedia * * * * * * References Category:Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2nd installments Category:1992 films Category:Ralph S. Singleton Category:Mark Governor Category:Russell Carpenter Category:Tom Finan Category:Edward Furlong Category:Anthony Edwards Category:Clancy Brown Category:Jared Rushton Category:Darlanne Fluegel Category:Sarah Trigger Category:Lisa Waltz Category:Jim Peck